Recap Sessie 8
De quest voor pussy Achter het zojuist verdwenen schilderij is een deur. Deze schuift open en er is een gang met aan het einde, je raad het nooit, nog een deur! Aangezien Trageon plotseling is verdwenen, en Suleiman lekker een tukkie ligt te doen lijkt het Walster het meest verstandige om alleen op onderzoek te gaan. Hij trekt de deur open en wordt ineens door een wervelwind de kamer ingezogen. (hahahahaha gezogen) Na zo'n tien meter de lucht te zijn ingeslingerd valt hij naar beneden. Dit gaat eerst heel snel, maar de laatste meter lijkt wel uuuuuuuren te duren. Uiteindelijk raakt hij in slowmotion de grond, maar voelt wel de pijn die hoort bij een val van die hoogte. Auw. Hij hoort opeens applaus, en iemand zegt "Mooie landing Walster". Walster probeert het stof uit zijn ogen te wrijven en te kijken wie het is.... Ondertussen Trageon zit nog steeds opgesloten in het lichaam van Matteo, na een boek over ontstening te hebben gestolen keert hij terug naar de kamer van de hoofdmagier. Onderweg wordt hij lastig gevallen door een grijze man waarvan ik de naam even ben vergeten, hij vraagt aan Trageon "wie ben jij?". Trageon antwoord "Matteo", waarna hij door de grijze man bij de keel word vastgepakt, opgetild, en alle kracht in zijn lichaam lijkt te verliezen. Nogmaals vraagt de man wij Trageon eigenlijk is, waarna Trageon antwoord dat hij Trageon is. Na geprobeert uitgelegd hebben hoe hij hier komt, verdwijnt de vieze hand van de grijze meneer in het hoofd van Trageon. Verschillende stukken hersenen worden uit het hoofd getrokken en weer teruggeplaatst, waarna de man zegt: "Ik weet genoeg". Ondertussen Walster staat op en kijkt wie hem applaus gaf, het blijkt dezelfde grijze man te zijn die net met Trageon stond te praten, maar dan circa 200 jaar en 1 dag in het verleden. Ze blijken in een enorme kamer te staan, die bijne compleet gevuld wordt door een dome bestaande uit een paars/blauwe gloed. De grijze man staat in de dome, Walster erbuiten. Binnen in de dome is de universiteit te zien, zwaar beschadigd. Eromheen zweven allemaal gebouwen. De man wil graag uitleggen wat er allemaal gaande is, maar dan moet Walster is zijn vriendjes gaan halen. Walster zegt "Joe" en loopt weer terug naar de kamer. Ondertussen Na dat de man Trageon in zijn hoofd heeft betast, gaat Trageon weer terug naar het schilderij. Hij pakt het vast en poepsiedefloepsie, hij is weer terug in de heden kamer. Hij besluit met zijn magische hand het schilderij aan de kant te zetten, maar zomaar wordt deze in een hoek in de kamer getyft. Suleiman wordt wakker geschud, beide helden vertellen wat hen zojuist is gebeurd, en iedereen besluit nog even een tukkie te doen. Walter hoort nog woei vanaf de gang achter het gordijn. Moeten we nog een wacht opstellen? Nee. Iedereen is weer bij elkaar, we krijgen geen ondertussens meer. Wanneer iedereen weer wakker is wordt er besloten wat te gaan doen, gaan we eerst naar grijsman, of gaan we eerst het beeld van Marcus naar deze kamer slepen? De meeste stemmen gelden, en wordt besloten eerst eens te horen wat de grijze man nou allemaal te vertellen heeft. Wanneer ze bij hem aankomen wil hij ineens vrij weinig meer vertellen, en begint hij allemaal lastige vragen te stellen. Uiteindelijk komt het erop neer dat we op zoek moeten naar pussy, en op moeten passen voor een priester. Ook wordt er gewaarschuwd voor tijdstromen, waar mensen en faceless stalkers op gruwelijke wijze bij om het leven komen. Er wordt gewezen naar een grote klok, deze moet goed in de gaten gehouden worden. De groep besluit eerst met het standbeeld van Marcus te gaan zeulen, en plaatsen deze in de heden kamer. Suleiman en Walster wachten hem op in de verleden kamer, en daar verschijnt hij ook. Marcus raakt in panier en begint te schreeuwen: "Vermoord me alsjeblieft niet". Walster buldert keihard: "WE ZIJN HIER NIET OM JE TE VERMOORDEN KLOOTZAK!" waarna Marcus kalmeert. De groep legt uit wat er aan het handje is, waarna ook Marcus uitlegt wat er aan het handje was. Hij is met zijn hele familie hierheen gelokt, en uiteindelijk zijn ze allemaal in standbeelden veranderd. De groep belooft dat ze de shit gaan hosselen, en trekken het standbeeld weer uit de heden kamer, waarna Marcus verdwijnt. Sessie 8.1 The quest for pussy continues, maar dan ff in het kort want anders vergeet ik alles en dan kan ik het later ff netjes uitwerken enzo. - We kwamen de kat tegen en besloten die te achtervolgen - Toen we weer in de tempel kwamen was de voorste kamer verbrand. - Er liepen twee standbeelden te bitchen, maar we besloten ze niet aan te vallen en gewoon weg te lopen - De kat werd groter - We kwamen in een alchemistenlab waar we oozes gekilled hebben. - We bleven de kat achtervolgen en kwamen uit op een balkon, met daaronder een tuin. Helemaal verlept en alles. - Aan de overkant van de tuin was hetzelfde balkon te zien. - Toen de kat door de tuin liep veranderde de tuin, op de plek waar de kat liep, naar een hele mooie tuin. - Toen wij door de tuin liepen werden wijzelf en onze gear steeds ouder. - Walster liep de hele tuin door, want hij kon het oudste worden. - Daarna kwamen we (volgens mij) weer in de belachelijk grote kamer met daarin de dome. - We moesten vluchten voor een tijdstorm - We kwamen in een kattenbak kamer terecht - We kwamen in de kamer met een kluis terrecht. - Suleiman kreeg eerst een grote rots? voor zijn kanis. - Kreeg daarna tot twee keer aan toe een naald in zijn hand. - De kluis werd geopend. - Walster vingerde een kist - We werden allemaal een keer weggeblazen door de toverstaf. Bij Trageon was de toverstaf heel zwaar. - Uiteindelijk liepen we naar een nieuwe kamer, groot teken op de grond, lijk op de grond, kat motherfucking groot met botten uit zijn schouders. Category:Recaps